Fulfilling a Promise
by SunderStorm
Summary: We've all heard them backstories for Pokémon, right? be it a main Pokémon or Pokémon-of-the-day. But what about Pikachu's backstory? For all we know, it was left with Professor Oak one day destined for Ash to take it. By why did it hate Ash that day? And why does it want to fulfill someone else's promise? (One-shot - Contains slight OOC, Slightly AU and contains character death!)


**Hey there! Just a couple of notes before we begin!**

 **This is my first Fanfiction to be COMPLETED! I've got one other story but I think it's in the need of a rewrite. In other words, this is still in my first fanfic stages.**

 **There maybe some grammar errors here and there.**

 **There is slight Amourshipping in this One-Shot, when I say slight, I mean you have to be beaten to a pulp with it to see it.**

 **Multiple Flashbacks.**

 **And I obviously don't Pokémon.**

 **Enjoy!**

The bright day was drawing to a close as the sun had turned itself in and gave away the sky for the moon to light up the starry night.

The group was sitting at a clearing while with the help of Serena's Braixen, they lit up a small campfire to give them the warmth they needed for the night.

As they sat and ate dinner, thanks to the young Gym Leader/inventor Clemont, Ash was lost in thought as he subconsciously stared at the flickering flames. His friends had assumed he was thinking of strategies he could use at the Gym in Snowbelle City but that thought was a long-shot.

As everyone was getting ready to go to sleep, Ash told them he'll be up a little while longer since he wasn't tired at all. He sat on the log he sat at when he was eating dinner and look up at the stars.

Earlier in the day, the group had ran into their friend Tierno, who was getting ready to challenge the Snowbelle Gym like Ash was. As they were having lunch, Tierno had asked the raven-haired trainer how him and Pikachu became best friends. Of course, he told him and his friends the story of being late to get his first Pokémon, forced to have Pikachu (who hated him at first) as his first Pokémon, then finally told them when Pikachu grew to like him when he saved it from a flock of Spearow.

But then Tierno brought up something that Ash never even considered. It sparked up a new thought about his number-one buddy as he called it.

What happened to Pikachu _before_ he became his Pokémon?

He knew only Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle were the only Pokémon given to first time trainers in the Kanto Region, so why was Pikachu there in the first place?

"Pika-pi?"

Coming back into the present timeline, the raven haired trainer was jolted from his thoughts when the Pokémon he was thinking about was pulling slightly on his jacket in concern. Ash gazed down from the stars and gave Pikachu a small smile to give some reassurance, but it wasn't working too well.

"I'm fine Pikachu, I'm just thinking is all." He simply said.

But the Electric-Type knew him all too well, it lowered its ears and gave him a saddened expression. It pulled on his jacket once more while chirping its name again.

Ash gave in, "You know me too well don't ya buddy?" He sighed.

Pikachu nodded and cooed affectionately when Ash gave it a small pet on the head as he began to ask.

"Remember when we first met and you didn't like me at all?" Pikachu looked at him with a puzzled expression, of course it remembers, how it wished it hadn't hated his guts but things have changed, right?

Unbeknownst to them, the notorious Team Rocket had been spying on them as usual from the bushes close by, they hadn't known the story of how Pikachu and the twerp became the best of friends, despite following him practically everywhere he went. But boy were they surprised when they heard Pikachu never liked him in the beginning.

Of course they were there to steal Pikachu from him, but something about this conversation was something they were dying to hear.

In Bonnie's tent, Serena was also listening in on the conversation. She had the the tent zipped open just a little to see what was going on. Bonnie and Dedenne were sleeping beside each other, unaware of the situation in front of them.

"Well," Ash started with a nervous gesture, rubbing the back of his head as he continued. "I know it's a bit odd I'm asking you this so suddenly, but what was it like _before_ you became my Pokémon?"

Pikachu gasped in surprise. "Pika?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to buddy, I won't think of it if you don't want me to." The trainer said as he placed a hand on its head as a sign of comfort, just in case he struck a nerve.

But Pikachu shook its head while exclaiming its name. "Pika!"

Ash gave him a puzzled expression. "What are you-?"

"It said it wants to."

The two turned to see Team Rocket crawl away from their hiding position and casually stroll around the fire to sit on the log opposite from them. Causing Ash to get in a defensive position and stand in front of Pikachu.

"Team Rocket? What're you doing here!?" He exclaimed, both surprised and frustrated at the same time. But it didn't faze the trio of thieves.

Serena gasped and was about to run out and help the trainer, but the way they approached her crush wasn't threatening material. But she did slip out the tent just in case they were up to something.

"Serena?" Ash asked in surprise as he noticed pink pajamas from the corner of his eye.

The girl didn't say anything as she stood next to Ash, staring down Team Rocket. If something terrible went down, she would help him in a heart beat.

"Calm down twerps. We're not here to steal Pikachu this time." Jessie reassured them as she waved for them to sit down, they reluctantly complied. "Although we were before."

Serena gave them a suspicious look, "What changed your mind?" She asked the trio while her and Ash lowered their guard a little.

"We overheard the boy twerp's conversation, is it true you weren't the best of chaps from the beginning?" James casually asked the raven haired trainer like they were long time friends of his.

Ash nodded slowly, "Yeah? What's that got to do with you three being here?" He asked with slight annoyance.

Meowth chimed in. "Well, before we interrupted ya', you asked what it was like for Pikachu before you became best buddies, right?" He gave Pikachu a nudge with his eyes towards its trainer, "Now's ya' chance since I can translate Pokémon you know!"

Pikachu felt weird that Team Rocket was here to listen as well, but it thought that a translator would be a big help. It turned to the two trainers and began a series of chants that Ash nor Serena cannot comprehend. Meowth had a little trouble coming up with what it said, but he managed.

The Electric-Type stopped and glanced at the trainers as Meowth sighed. "It's gonna be a long story, but dis' is how it all started. About seven years before you and Pikachu met..."

 _ ***7 Years Ago***_

 _It was said that when a Pichu evolves into a Pikachu, it has to have been cared for greatly, but also be strong. But that wasn't the case with a certain Pichu._

 _When it hatched from its egg, it was… different, to say the least. For some reason, it cannot use Thundershock or any Electric-Type attacks, so it was frowned upon in the Pikachu village. But its parents reassured that it was simply a late bloomer, but that didn't stop the teasing it would get from others of its kind. Although harmless teasing, that still didn't help the emotional stress its being put through._

 _But that all changed until a human came along._

 _He was a trainer first starting on his journey with Bulbasaur as his first Pokémon. He had the dream of entering the Indigo League and one day become the Kanto region's next champion! But to do that, he obviously needed to catch more Pokémon. He wore a red and black shirt and long blue pants with a hat similar to what Ash is wearing now._

 _As he wandered through Viridian forest on his way to Pewter City, he came across a lonely Pichu with its eyes closed and concentrating. He was watching from a short distance away as his curiosity got the better of him, his eyes glued to the Electric-Type Pokémon in front of him as it attempted to unleash an attack._

 _"Pi…" It squeezed its eyes shut and tensed its body to store more power in its cheek pouches. "CHU!" It screamed to the skies above. Hopefully exerting the electric energy it thought it would have._

 _But nothing happened._

 _Disappointed in itself, the Pokémon fell to the ground and started crying its eyes out at self-loathing and its inability to use its attacks,_

 _The trainer that hid in the shadows had felt sorry for the Pokémon and decided to take action. So he stepped out and stood in front of the Pichu and crouched down to its level._

 _"Hey buddy, it's okay…" The boy reassured it as it patted its head in comfort._

 _The Pichu looked up to see a human smiling sadly at him, while tears still fell from its face and glistening its eyes._

 _"Pichu…" It called wistfully as the human observed it, getting the idea of what it was trying to achieve._

 _"It looks like you were attempting a Thundershock, right?" He asked. The Pokémon nodded sadly but burst into tears once again._

 _"H-Hey! It's okay, Pichu!" The boy tried to comfort it. "I'm a trainer myself, why don't I try to help you by having a small battle?"_

 _Pichu stopped its flowing of tears and stared at the trainer in shock. "...Chu?" It squeaked as to be sure what it heard was correct._

 _The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well," he began. "I only just started out on my journey just days ago, but if you want to I can help you learn it."_

 _With no else to express its gratefulness, the Pokémon flew into the trainer's arms and chanted its name over and over, now expressing tears of joy._

 _The trainer smiled with determination as he put down the Pokémon, taking a step backwards and pulled out a Poké Ball. He threw it forward and it revealed a Grass Pokémon with a bulb on its back._

 _"Bulbasaur!" It cried as it stared at the Pichu, who looked a little intimidated._

 _The trainer had leaned down and petted the bulb on Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, you and Pichu here are going to have a battle." The Grass/Poison-Type nodded and grinned with excitement for its first battle._

 _The boy glanced back at the intimidated Pichu. "It's okay, we'll won't go too hard on you. But the only way to get stronger is to fight strong Pokémon, right Bulbasaur?"_

 _"Bulba!"_

 _The Electric-Type was having second thoughts about this battle. But if this was the only way to finally get stronger, it had to take it, even if the Pokémon in front of it looked scary._

 _As it got into position, the trainer thrusted his arm out and ordered an attack. "Tackle, Bulbasaur!"_

 _Bulbasaur did what it was ordered to and slammed its body into the Pichu, knocking it back a few feet._

 _"That's great Bulbasaur!" The trainer congratulated while turning his focus on the Pichu, who was slowing getting to its feet. "Pichu! If you can, try dodging our attacks!"_

 _Pichu nodded, now with further determination to win this battle. It charged forward and whipped its tail in the Grass/Poison-Type's face, forcing the Pokémon's defence to go down slightly. Bulbasaur stood its guard as it awaited its next attack._

 _"That's great, you're getting there Pichu! Now use Vine Whip, Bulbasaur!" The trainer commanded and vines protruded from Bulbasaurs bulb as he said so._

 _"Bulba…"It mumbled._

 _"Pi?" Pichu gasped._

 _"Saur!" The vines shot out towards the Electric-Type like lightning. It leaped over the first vine but was whipped by the second one as Pichu came crashing into the ground._

 _Pichu was slowly losing energy as it was witnessed by the expression on the trainer's face turning from a smile into a nervous gaze. The Electric-Type didn't give up however, it_ wanted _to win and wanted to prove its worth to the others of its kind. Showing them that_ it _can be strong as well._

 _And that determination was going to pay off greatly…_

 _A bright light was suddenly expelled out from Pichu's boy, it suddenly grew taller and grew a larger tail in the shape of a lightning bolt._

 _The trainer gasped as he knew what was happening before him and Bulbasaur._

 _"Its.." He breathed. "Its evolving!" He exclaimed as he saw the bright figure grow bigger as the light began to expand and disappear into a completely different Pokémon._

 _The newly evolved Pikachu tensed its body and screamed its name again like before, this time sending a powerful Thundershock at the unsuspecting Bulbasaur and knocked it backwards, despite Electric-Type moves doing only half damage on Grass-Type Pokémon._

 _The trainer had almost forgotten about the battle so he called it off immediately, seeing as his plan had worked very well._

 _"That's great Pichu- I mean, Pikachu! You evolved and learned Thundershock as well!" The trainer congratulated the Electric-Type as it looked down at itself in disbelief. But then turned to the Bulbasaur and trainer and ran to hug them both, the realization finally dawned on it as it cried its name in gratitude._

 _The trainer chuckled softly at the Pokémon's affection and had to let go of the Pikachu before they were going to spend the entire day hugging each other._

 _A thought had suddenly appeared in the trainer's mind._

 _"Hey, Pikachu? Why don't you come with me?"_

 _Pikachu gazed up at the boy's face in surprise._

 _The trainer chuckled, "I'm serious!" He said. "That Thundershock you did there looked very powerful, I want you to come with me and I promise I'll make sure you can become even more powerful! What do you say, Bulbasaur?"_

 _Bulbasaur nodded, "Bulba!" It agreed._

 _The Electric-Type didn't know what to say but it suddenly ran off, surprising both Bulbasaur and trainer so they followed it into the forest._

 _What they come across was something amazing._

 _There were a large group of Pikachu and Pichu chatting away and playing with each other. The Pikachu they helped soon join in the group and started to chant its name out like it was announcing something. The looks on all the Electric-Type faces grew into a grin as they all suddenly felt happy for it. Even the ones that used to tease it came to apologise for their actions and congratulated it on its evolutionary success!_

 _The Pikachu went up to two particular Pikachu and gave them both a big hug as they cried for it. The trainer had to assume they were its parents as they both wished their child good luck._

 _Letting go, the Pikachu walked over to the boy and tapped on an empty Poké Ball on his belt. The trainer, with a big grin on his face pulled it out and allowed the Pikachu to tap the button and be pulled into the ball willingly by a red light, a ding was heard after to signal that it had been officially caught._

 _The trainer jumped in the air in happiness as Bulbasaur did the same._

 _"That's great Pikachu, my name's Red!" Pikachu heard him say, "I promise from this day on, we'll be friends forever and become stronger together!" The ball wobbled a little to signify that it agreed._

 _ **(A/N: I'll say this now, Red here is in no shape or form related to Ash.)**_

 _And off they went, both trainer and Pokémon waved goodbye to the Pikachu village and left to fufill their dream. To become the strongest._

 _ ***Present Time***_

"Wow, Pikachu…" Serena breathed, she and Ash had no idea what went down in Pikachu's earlier life, when compared to the little Pichu in the story, Pikachu's grown a lot.

"I guess that's why you were so determined to become really strong, right?" The raven haired trainer added.

Pikachu shook his head. "Pika…" It called sadly.

Meowth turned back to the surprised trainer. "Pikachu said that's one reason, but what happens after this was the reason it didn't really like you at the start."

 _ ***5 Years Ago***_

 _Red, Bulbasaur (now a Venusaur) and Pikachu were becoming a phenomenon in the Kanto Region, they had captured four and befriended many Pokémon on their journey while also learning new techniques and strategies in battles. To say the least, this journey has been the best thing that ever happened to Pikachu._

 _They had finally acquired all eight Gym Badges and were eligible to enter the Pokémon League! To say it was challenging was the understatement of the century. They had battle tough Pokémon and made it to the final round with a Pikachu and a Gyarados remaining as their final opponents. Both were extremely exhausted, but Red knew it was now or never._

 _"I know you can do this Pikachu! Don't give up! Use Thunderbolt!" Red shouted as Pikachu slowly lifted itself to its feet and fired the strongest Thunderbolt it could create and it collided with the weakened Gyarados._

 _The Water/Flying-Type roared In pain as its massive body fell to the ground with noticeable swirls in its eyes. The opposing trainer cried out to it as the referee lifted a flag towards Pikachu and Red._

 _"Gyarados is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! That means the victory goes to trainer Red who now is the new champion of the Indigo League!" The referee called out as a big grin appeared on Red's face as he ran out and hugged Pikachu crying tears of joy._

 _"We did it Pikachu! We actually did it!"_

 _"Wow! Talk about amazing endurance!" The commentators screamed over the microphones. "Red's Pikachu just managed to hold off long enough to take down a Gyarados, said to be almost impossible to train!"_

 _A grand ceremony was being held while Red was receiving the Pokémon League trophy with his Pokémon; Pikachu, Venusaur, Fearow, Kangaskhan, Persian and Arcanine standing beside him proudly gazing at the camera who took a photo._

 _It was the greatest moment to ever happen to Pikachu._

 _ ***Present Time***_

The look on Ash's face was filled with excitement as his glistening eyes showed it, "Wow! You've actually beaten the Indigo League!? That's amazing!" He exclaimed while Pikachu scratched it's head in embarrassment while Serena sweat-dropped at the trainer's reaction.

Jessie shrugged and glanced at James while he did the same. "Well, we had a feeling your Pikachu was special, but to actually win a Pokémon League with a measly Pikachu is a surprise." The glare Pikachu gave them sent chills down their spines, they gave it a nervous laugh to calm it down.

Meowth chuckled nervously, "A-Anyway." He continued.

 _ ***4 Years Ago***_

 _These four years of travelling with its trainer had indeed helped Pikachu in becoming stronger than ever, it was at its point of happiness in its life. It felt like nothing could ruin it._

 _Until one day…_

 _Pikachu didn't know what happened. One minute, it saw its trainer getting ready and was really excited to finally challenge the Elite Four with the biggest smile on his face._

 _Next minute._

 _The Electric-Type with the rest of his Pokémon were eyeing him sadly on a hospital bed infected with a deadly sickness that could not be cured. The energetic trainer was now a mess with bags under his eyes and in a weakened state, unable to move his limbs without struggle he could only look with his eyes and speak. They had no idea when his time was going to be spent, but they hope it wasn't as soon as they thought._

 _"I-I'm sorry everyone," He croaked. "Especially you, Pikachu."_

 _Pikachu's eyes began to form tears as it stared at its helpless trainer. "I promised you we'll be strong together, I promised everyone too." He began to cough which was alarming the Pokémon around him._

 _They could all tell the smile he was forming was a major struggle for him, they feared his time was beginning to deplete._

 _"B-But you've made these last few years the happiest I've ever been…" A tear was escaping his eye._

 _The Pokémon exclaimed their names at their trainer in sadness as they watch the life being stripped away from him. From them._

 _"We've all been through the good and the bad, and times that we've all thought we weren't going to make it…"_

 _Red felt his eyes beginning to close as the Pokémon around him gasped._

 _"I'll make it your choice to either be free or be under someone else's care… That's for you all to decide…" More tears began to escape and fell onto the sheets under him._

 _"And most of all…" He felt his conscious slipping away as he struggle to lift his arm to pat Pikachu's head one more time._

 _"You make me proud, all of you. We'll meet again one day, I'm sure of it…" Pikachu felt the touch of its trainer leave its head as it fell on the bed, a droning noise was heard on the heart monitor, a sound that the Pokémon could not forget._

 _Dead line._

 _Pikachu's eyes widened as did the rest as the Electric-Type began to shake the lifeless body that was once its trainer's, doctors came flooding in and tried to revive him. It couldn't hear anything, only the sound of the drone and that was when it finally dawned on them._

 _He was gone…_

 _ ***Present Time***_

"...After that, Pikachu chose to stay with Professor Oak because Red used to travel back to the Professor's Lab from time to time so it had grown to trust him. The other Pokémon decided to roam free, they couldn't live under another ownership as they felt they would betray him, even though they knew he wouldn't blame them." Meowth explained Pikachu's sorrow

Serena, who was listening intently on the story was crying softly from hearing Pikachu's experience. They all had no idea what Pikachu went through until now, it was simply heart-wrenching.

Ash had no idea what to say, but he could tell that Pikachu needed to say something to get it off its chest. But it was impossible to bring it up because its trainer couldn't understand it, so it kept it bottled up inside all this time.

The Team Rocket trio didn't say anything either. Even though they were cruel at times, they know when to not press on a subject that deep. Especially to a Pikachu that can zap them to ashes at a moments notice.

The raven haired trainer held a sorrowful expression while watching Pikachu shedding a single tear, so he picked it up and gave it the most comforting hug he could ever give it, shedding some tears himself.

"Pika, Pikachu…" It apologised.

"Da' only reason why it didn't like ya' at first twerp is because it believed that ya' couldn't fulfil its previous trainer's promise of becoming the strongest." Meowth translated while having trouble not to cry, the same was with Jessie and James. "It didn't want Red's promise to be in vain because it's new trainer didn't get its approval and couldn't live up to its standards."

Deciding on letting the tears go, Meowth continued. "But after you were willing to sacrifice ya' own health to save it that day, you reminded it of its previous trainer. From that day onward, you have earned its loyalty and it's trust to make it stronger then its ever been."

Ash squeezed his eyes shut and hugged his friend tighter. "I'm so glad you told me this Pikachu," He mumbled.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but you don't need to fulfill his promise anymore."

Pikachu backed away and looked at him like he's gone crazy. Ash simply smiled sadly.

"Because you've already did, you were able to beat two Legendary Pokémon! One in a Frontier battle and one in the Sinnoh League, plus you were able to single-handily beat a Mega Evolved Pokémon in a Gym Battle." He wiped some tears away, "If that's doesn't prove you are strong then I don't know what is."

"It's true." The Electric-Type gazed at the performer beside its trainer in surprise while she wiped away her own tears. "You and Ash have overcame so many obstacles in your life and done so much. I'm sure Red would be so happy and proud of you."

"If I gotta say though," James decided to add his own advice. "Out of all Pokémon we've met, you have certainly accomplish so much more compared to any other. That's is something you should be proud about" He gave Pikachu a warm smile which was astonishing to hear encouragement from its own enemies

Jessie didn't say anything but nodded along with James as she agreed.

"Ya see, Pikachu?"

Pikachu turned back to its trainer who gave it a comforting smile. "Although your previous trainer is gone, doesn't mean his promise is because you've kept it alive."

"And he said you'll meet with him again someday." Serena added, this made Pikachu's spirits lively again."I know you will."

Since that whole story-telling fiasco, the Electric-Type's emotions were in an endless spiral. But after getting comfort from its friends and oddly enough, from its enemies, its emotions were now in a straight line as it gazed back and forth from both trainers to Team Rocket.

In an instant, it jumped from its spot on the log and gave both Ash and Serena a hug out of gratitude, Both trainers were surprised at the sudden action as joyful tears began streaming down its face and wetting their clothing.

As the trainers and Pikachu were having their little hug-fest, Team Rocket had silently moved off and away, now decided to leave the trainers and Pokémon the night to themselves. But one day they'll capture Pikachu, one way or another.

As Pikachu continued to weep on the two trainers, it felt an odd feeling on his head but it wasn't from Ash or Serena. As it look up, it didn't see or hear anything.

But one thing's for sure, it had an idea of who it was since _he_ was the only one besides Ash that scratched it like that, and for once during tonight, it finally smiled in satisfaction.

Because it had fulfilled its trainer's promise.

 _ **And there you have it!**_

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Or just some criticism you want to write? Please review!**_

 _ **Sorry if there's grammar and/or spelling errors, I like to write but sometimes they just don't sit with me.**_

 _ **I hope you like!**_


End file.
